


Smitten

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Stephanie Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Tony dares anyone who knows of Stephanie Rogers aka Captain America and not be a little in love with her.





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> I commissioned this piece by mirthandstar and like. I couldn't not write something to go with it.

> [ ](https://ironswordandstarshield.tumblr.com/day/2019/05/01/)
> 
>  

He’s smitten, he knows that. He’s known it all his life. Tony dares anyone who knows of Stephanie Rogers aka Captain America and not be a little in love with her. It’s impossible not to be. She curses when she’s mad, is a war goddess on the field, and when she smiles? It’s like the sun peeking over stormy rain clouds.

 

She’s deeply, painfully practical in all aspects of her life. But when it comes to romance? She’s unexpectedly shy. But not in the blushing virgin kind of way. No, she’s abrupt and straight forward, and doesn’t understand the first thing about how to use her sex appeal effectively. It's how they wind up tumbling into bed in the first place; she'd grabbed him by his suit's collar and slammed their lips together in a too hard kiss that'd made him bleed.

 

If she'd had even the faintest inkling of the power she holds? If she'd been even slightly aware of the impact she has on people? She’d know how head over heels in love Tony feels when she’s sharing his bed, his clothes, wearing one of his robes. She’s laughing as she tells him about a time where she’d infiltrated a HYDRA base under a barrel. The deep red robe falls off one shoulder in a hushed whisper. She pays it no mind as she plucks another grape off the vine, continuing on, blissfully unaware of how Tony considers pushing himself up on his hand to kiss her shoulder. Or maybe pull the robe down some more so that the curve of her breast is more visible to his gaze, never mind that she's wearing a camisole.

 

She crosses her ankles, flexing her toes before relaxing. Tony lazily drags his eyes up her legs, lingering on her muscular thighs for no other reason besides he can. It's a natural progression for his gaze to move up, up, up. Steph carelessly sweeps her messy blonde hair back over her head. It tumbles over one shoulder like a sunshine waterfall. Tony wishes he had even the slightest bit of artist ability; he’d love to capture her form, this relaxed, gorgeous creature.

 

“You’ll never guess what happened next,” Steph tells him, teeth flashing down at him.

 

Tony grins and asks, “I’m sure you’ll tell me, darling.”

 

“I beat the asshole with his own umbrella.”

 

See? How can one  _not_ love Stephanie Rogers?


End file.
